En la cama del enemigo
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Simplemente la historia de Crisabel, si ocurriera en la época moderna. Contada cada capítulo por la visión de una y la otra.
1. Cristina

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**Cristina**

Puta, zorra, prostituta, escoria; he sido llamada de todo en esta vida y, sin embargo, nunca me ha importado. Siempre he mantenido la cabeza en alto y los he ignorado, es parte del trabajo. Hombres sin escrúpulos que piensan que porque tú les pagas, pueden hacer contigo lo que quieran. Después de su tiempo, se marcharán y nunca más volverán. Si algo bueno tienen los tíos son eso, que solo se acercan a ti una vez, no más. Algunos están casados y otros, de muy alta reputación, tienen que mantener su imagen de ganadores, de muy machos, de chicos que consiguen a cualquiera con el simple chasquear de sus manos; cuando simplemente son amargados que para sentirse más machos, tienen que degradar a una mujer.

Se puede decir que tengo una vida de perros, pero después de casi dos años, por causas de la vida, me acostumbrado a todo. Al "sobeteo" de asquerosos viejos que no saben estar con una mujer y al desagrado de sus palabras. Siempre me han resbalado, nunca me afectaron. Nunca hasta que llegó ella. Ella fue la única persona que hizo que el hecho que me llamara puta, me afectara.

¿Por qué?

Solo era un trabajo, una especie de chantaje. ¿Qué hice para que todo de repente cambiara? Tenía que hacerle chantaje, amenazar con nuestra "relación", ¿qué hice mal para que ahora todo me hiciera sentir como si le estuviera clavando un cuchillo en el corazón? Nunca fui un cerebrito, no llegué a la universidad ni más, pero no me hacía falta cerebro para darme cuenta de que en aquella ocasión, lo que había pasado es que me había enamorado de la única chica en el mundo que tomara el rumbo que tomara, siempre iba a terminar en el mismo sitio: un infierno. Un infierno en el que me metí junto con ella sin darme cuenta y ahora, todo lo que conocía. Mi mundo, su mundo, lo que yo era; cambió. Ahora ya no sé lo que está correcto, o lo que es verdad o mentira. Ahora solo tengo una cosa en mi mente: y es que he enamorado de la hija del diablo.

Todo empezó tres meses atrás, cuando me encontraba en mi habitación, media desnuda, contando el dinero de mi último cliente. Un pobre chaval de menos de dieciocho años que buscando perder la virginidad, había recurrido a una prostituta de lujo. El pobre, no había durado ni tres minutos; pero al menos, se podría decir que todo aquello había sido un poco… dinero rápido.

-Sí que ha sido este rápido- respondió Sebastián entrando en mi cuarto, apoyándose contra la puerta.

-Cuatrocientos cincuenta más cien por las molestias- respondí contando el dinero- para mí que ha sido el dinero más rápido que he ganado en mi vida…- me até la sábana al cuerpo y acudiendo a mi caja fuerte, lo guardé- Para mí, ha estado más que perfecto…

-Es que hasta eso tienes suerte, pero…

-Tu parte- dije tomando los cien demás- la verdad es que no sé por qué accedí a este trato…

-Porque sabías que si no, ibas a puta de calle- suspiré, había lidiado con Sebastián demasiadas veces como para ignorarlo en ocasiones como esta- Siempre es bueno sacarse un dinero extra…

-Capullo…- susurré metiéndome entre las puertas del armario, quedando tapadas por esta ante la vista de Sebastián- Ahora, dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Recoger mi dinero- dijo sin más, sonriendo, podía jurar- ¿Qué voy a querer?

-Siempre coges tu dinero y te vas a gastártelo. Hoy te quedas asique o quieres pedirme algo o acostarte conmigo- terminé de vestirme y cerrando las puertas del armario, lo miré- Y como sé que lo segundo no va a pasar, dime… que me vas a pedir…

-Sabes, para ganarte la vida como putita de lujo, eres inteligente- contestó este mientras se abría paso en mi habitación sentándose en la cama- La verdad es que tengo un trabajito que quizás, si nos sale bien, podrías dejar esta vida para siempre.

Mis cejas se alzaron ante aquello. ¿Un trabajo con el que me solucionara la vida para siempre? Parecía más el sueño de cualquier persona en este mundo. Aun así, llamó mi atención cuando lo dijo:

-Te escucho…

-Chantajear a una chica, fácil…- respondió este- ¿No te vas a duchar?

-Voy al gimnasio- respondí tomando las cosas- ¿Chantajear a alguien? ¿Llamas a eso fácil?- sinceramente, parecía no entender lo que chantajear realmente significaba.

-Con quién digo, sí. Es una rebelde y tiene a su padre siempre de cabeza. Aún así, la tía es rica y con el ultimátum que le dio su padre… creo que nos saldría bien nuestro chantaje…

-Nos daría el dinero para que su padre no se enterara- guardé la cartera y la toalla en la mochila del gimnasio y lo miré, me costara admitirlo o no, parecía que la cosa era sencilla- Ok… ¿y qué tendría que hacer yo en esto? Ayudar a que la chica se fije en ti, ¿quizás?- pero negó y su sonrisilla enseguida me hizo sospechar- ¿Entonces…?

-Tú eres la que tienes que enamorarla- mis cejas se alzaron de nuevo al oir aquello- A la chica le van eso, las chicas y, por lo tanto, es por ello que necesito tu ayuda….

-Ok…- de repente, la cosa ya no me parecía tan buena- pero… ¿cómo lo hago? Lo mío siempre fue tíos….

-Solo… trátala como quieres que te traten ellos a ti- dijo este cortándome, encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello fuera lo más fácil del mundo- No lo sé, tu eres la que se gana la vida con esto. Además, si lo hacemos bien, ya sabes, sin trabajo de por vida.

Suspiré. Quizás, era mala idea. Hacerle eso a un chico no me importaría, porque todos son iguales, pero a una chica, era diferente. Aun así, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que podría parar de ser eso, solo una puta; y ser alguien por fin en la vida.

-¿Tengo que contestarte ahora?

-Voy a ser bueno…- sonrió caminando hacia mí- porque estos cien me llaman- señaló su pantalón- Esta tarde sé dónde irá, asique… hasta esta tarde entonces. A las cuatro en el restaurante de la plaza, ¿ok?- respondió despidiéndose de mí de paso.

Suspiré, todo mi yo me decía que no aceptara el trabajo, que iba a ser mala idea, pero después de todo lo que había pasado estos años atrás en los que me había metido a la prostitución por culpa de quedarme en la calle cuando mi familia me hecho, el dinero fácil llamaba más que la moral.

De todos modos, tenía hasta por la tarde para pensar sobre el tema. Ahora, el gimnasio me llamaba. Una se tiene que mantener fuerte y siempre en forma no por el aspecto, si no también porque me encantaba siempre mantenerme en forma. Soy lo que la gente llama, una amanten del ejercicio. Por suerte, Sebastián vivía unas cuatro o cinco casas cerca de un gimnasio, por lo que fue una caminata corta hasta este.

Era temprano, por lo que aún no había mucha gente en el local. Dejé mis cosas en la taquilla y enseguida me dirigí hacia la cinta de correr. No tenía a nadie aquel día, por lo que me podía tomar mi tiempo. Correr me ayudaba. Pensaba a medida que ponía mi cuerpo en movimiento. Otros días pensaría en toda la mierda que me tocaba por vivir, pero aquel día, por alguna razón, lo único que hacía era pensar en aquella chica y en el chantaje. Según Sebastián, tenía que enamorarla y luego chantajearla y por lo que me había contado, tendría algo que ver con su padre también. Aquello también me paró un poco. Arruinar la vida de una chica porque quizás su padre no quisiera que su hija fuera gay… era pasarse un poco. Quizás, era demasiado. Aunque claro, quizás podría estar equivocada.

-Joder, Sebastián, ¿Dónde me vas a meter?- me dije a mi misma antes de sacudir la cabeza e intentar no pensar más en el asunto.

Era lo mejor en todas las formas. Dinero era dinero. Quizás, ni siquiera le gustara a la chica. Quizás hasta no funcionara y solo se quedara en un intento de chantaje. "Solo será un intento inútil".

Después de correr unos cuantos kilómetros y hacer unas pesas, el tiempo se me echó encima. Había quedado con una amiga para comer y mientras volvía a casa, me cambiaba y llegaba al restaurante, casi me daba la hora de comer. Lo mejor iba a ser que me dirigiera hacia las duchas.

Me desnudé y tras atarme la toalla al cuerpo, tomé el gel y me dirigí hacia las duchas. Solo había dos o tres chicas que en aquel momento estaba ya casi terminando, por lo que tenía una hilera entera de duchas para elegir. Me dirigí hacia la última, me gustaba más, me sentía más cómoda.

Un chorro de agua caliente me golpeó nada más abrir el grifo. Había tenido la suerte de que el agua caliente no se había acabado, aun así, el darse prisa por si acaso, nunca viene mal; pero, como no, la sensación de tranquilidad que entra cuando sientes el calor del agua caliente sobre tu piel desnuda, me hizo estar un poco bajo el grifo, cerrando mis ojos, sintiendo algo que no fuera la sensación de asco que me entraba ante los clientes. Odiaba aquel mundo, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

¡Zas!

Casi salté del susto cuando escuché como el golpear de algo. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y junto con la hilera de taquillas, observé que había alguien observándome. AL principio, iba a gritar, pidiendo ayuda a los guardias, pero me callé cuando observé que no era un chico, sino una chica, bajita, morena, con una larga trenza y no más joven que yo. Su mirada casi parecía fijada en mí, en mi cuerpo. En otras ocasiones habría dicho que era un poco raro, pero por alguna razón, no pude si no sonreír; y aún más cuando vi como, al hacer contacto con mis ojos, su rostro se volvió rojo de vergüenza y salió corriendo.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que me pasaba aquello y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Es un cumplido cuando un chico te encuentra atractiva, pero que lo hagan las chicas también, le sube a una también la moral. Quizás, hasta pudiera funcionar con la chica que decía Sebastián.

Volví a meter la cabeza bajo la ducha, cuando fue esta vez el sonido de mi móvil el que me cortó. Lo ignoré, tenía que ducharme. Quiera quién fuese podía esperar.

Terminé de ducharme y tras vestirme y salir de aquel lugar, tomé el móvil para observar quién me había llamado. Raramente, no había sido un cliente, si no Sebastián, que no sé si era mejor o peor en esta ocasión:

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté casi ofendida.

-Si tenías planes para comer, olvídalos, la cosa se ha adelantado. Comerás conmigo hoy- dijo al momento más en forma de orden que otra cosa.

-Ok, ¿y por qué se supone que tengo que cambiar mis planes por ti?

-Porque la chica… cambió también sus planes….- suspiré, odiaba cuando me mandaba de aquella manera- yo pago, anda. Los cien servirán para comer hoy.

-En todo caso, pagaré yo entonces, ¿no?

-Lo que se…. ¿vendrás o no?- suspiré.

Quería una vida fuera de todo aquello y cuando por fin tenía un día libre, el trabajo me llamaba. Aquello no tenía sentido por mucho que se lo buscara:

-Está bien. Llamaré y diré que no puedo comer con Blanca… gracias a ti…

-Así me gusta- casi pude notar su sonrisa a través del teléfono, como no, no le importaba los planes que tenía antes de los de él- Te espero en el mismo lugar, pero a la hora de comer, ¿ok?

-Sí, sí, ya te veré allí- le corté.

Era mi amigo, pero algunas veces, lo único que quería era romperle la cara y que me dejara en paz; pero, como no. El dinero llamaba y, como no, tenía que acudir a su llamada. Suspiré y tras meter el teléfono en el bolso, crucé la calle y corrí a por un café y algo para desayunar. Sentía como mi estómago se estaba empezando a volver loco con tanto movimiento en una simple mañana. Además, quisiera o no, tenía que recuperar lo perdido en aquel día de ejercicio.

Desgraciadamente, el café si estaba lleno. Era la hora del descanso en las oficinas cercanas y cuando eres adulto, supongo que además del dinero, una buena taza de café es lo que más te llama.

Me puse en la cola y esperé mi turno, me quedaba otra.

-Aquí tienes, machiatto y dos croassanes- terminó con la chica de delante de mí.

Me tocaba. Asique, me fui a adelantar con tan mala suerte, que choque con la de delante y las bolsas que llevaba con los dulces cayó al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento- me adelanté a disculparme cuando, al mirarla a los ojos, me di cuenta de que la conocía, era la misma chica que me había encontrado en los vestuarios.

-¡Joder, mira por dónde vas!- valla, tenía temperamento.

-Lo siento…- seguramente sería otra de esas chicas que hasta que no tienen su café no son ellas-Déjame ayudarte…- intenté al menos ser amable.

-No… no importa- la escuché como se agachaba a recoger las cosas cuando en vez de tomar la bolsa, tomó mi mano.

La miré y no me hizo falta notar como se ponía nerviosa y su corazón empezaba a latir más y más deprisa…. Casi como el mío. La chica fue entonces la que quitó la mano, poniéndose de pie de paso. Al igual que ella, me puse a su altura y la miré, cosa que ella no hizo. Solo tomó la bolsa con los dulces y casi corriendo del local, se marcho.

Nunca en mi vida me había pasado eso y he de decir que aquella fue la primera vez que me preguntaba ¿qué había pasado? Me sentía mareada, como si me hubieran golpeado.

-Perdona, ¿vas a pedir?- me giré y el dependiente fue el encargado de sacarme del ensueño.

-Sí, un capuchino, por favor- me obligué a volver a la realidad.

-Aquí me tienes- suspiré sentándome en la silla delante de él- Ahora dime, ¿por qué no podía esperar a esta tarde?- pregunté también de paso.

-Hola, Cristina, yo también me alegro de verte….

-Ve al grano- no tenía tiempo de sus tonterías.

Este no dijo nada y tomando mi silla conmigo en ella, me arrastró hasta su lado en la mesa y me señaló al otro lado del restaurante donde había una mesa con tres chicas. Una morena, joven, con cara de ser un poco hipócrita, todo había que decirlo, otra, con una larga cabellera morena clara y otra chica que enseguida reconocí, la misma chica del gimnasio y del café.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?- mentí volviéndome de nuevo a Sebastián que había tomado su sitio- ¿Algunas de ellas es la chica?- solo esperaba que no fuera la misma que me había encontrado antes.

-Isabel Lobo- señaló desgraciadamente a ella- Tu objetivo.

Ok, aquello iba a estar interesante, muy interesante.


	2. Isabel

**CAPITULO 2:**

**Isabel**

-Isabel, me dijiste que te lo pondrías para la cena con la tata- replicó Nieves cuando me negué por quinta vez a ponerme aquel vestido- No me digas que lo compré para nada…

-Primero, yo no dije nada de que me lo iba a poner. Además, ¿qué importa? Seguro que iba a terminar de una manera u otra en tu armario…- suspiré volviéndome a tender en la cama- ¿por qué están importante que me lo ponga? No tengo ganas simplemente….

-Pues simplemente- me copió- porque estoy cansada que siempre que viene la tata a visitarnos, comas con nosotros en vaqueros o shorts- resoplé- Es solo un vestido- dijo tomándolo en las manos.

Primero la observé, luego al vestido y, aunque fue a regañadientes, tomé este y me dirigí al vestidor a cambiarme. Odiaba cuando me hacía sentir de aquella manera. Yo no era como ellas, nunca me había interesado el estar guapa para los chicos. Siempre había pensado que eran un gasto innecesario de tiempo para una chica cuando puedes estar haciendo mil cosas en ese tiempo. Aún así, Nieves parecía no entenderlo y, aunque Almudena no me lo mostraba de la misma forma, sabía que ella también lo pensaba. Simplemente, ellas junto a Rosita, habían sido las más "coquetas" de la familia. Yo había nacido más… yo, en aquella familia. Además, aquel día tenía cosas también más importantes en la cabeza en las que pensar que en la cena que teníamos con padre y con nuestra tía.

Mi mente aún estaba en el día anterior, en aquella chica. Aún le daba vueltas a lo que había pasado, a lo que me había pasado por la cabeza y a como en un instante, lo único importante en el mundo, era ella. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, toda ella pareció atraparme, y no me gustaba. Solo dos veces me había sentido de aquella manera en mi vida. Una cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años y otra ahora; y después de lo que pasó la primera vez, dije nunca más. Lo mejor era olvidarme de ella, simplemente, era lo mejor. Además, había sido una vez, nunca más iba a ocurrir.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- salí un poco cohibida del vestidor para encontrarme con Nieves y Almudena, que se había unido a mi "sí, soy una chica" momento.

-Porque no te gusta sentirte… más chica, pero te ves increíble, hermanita- sonrió Almudena, que me hizo sentir un poco mejor incluso.

-Ves, ya se lo decía yo.- saltó Nieves- Tienes que hacerme caso más, Isabel- que, como no, me hizo sentir peor- Ahora, déjame que me ocupe del pelo y verás como dentro de nada, me estás pidiendo consejo para que te ayude a elegir tus próximos tacones…

-Tampoco te pases, Nieves- resoplé sentándome en mi tocador- Aunque no me vendría nada mal arreglarme de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Almudena me miró y tanto ella como Nieves se miraron extrañadas:

-Ok, Nieves, creo que nos cambiaron a nuestra hermana-bromeó esta.

-Tampoco os paséis…- reí también.

-¡Isabel!- escuché de repente Aníbal llamarme desde la parte de debajo de la casa- Llegó tu nueva montura para el caballo….

-¡Voy!- sonreí entusiasmada cuando sentí las manos de Nieves sobre mis hombros parándome en el sitio.

-De eso nada. ¿Qué pasa con tu cabello?

-Nieves, ya tendrás tiempo para poder arreglar a Isabel- por suerte, Almudena me defendió- Además, tienes que ayudarme con los tacones que me compré…

-Ves- la miré a través del espejo- Es ir y venir. Prometo que volveré rápidamente. Sabes que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo…

Nieves me miró y, aunque casi creía que iba a atarme literalmente a aquella silla, suspiró y levantó las manos de mis hombros rápidamente y, esta vez, fue ella la que aceptó a regañadientes.

-Ve antes de que me arrepienta…

Miré a Almudena que me indicó con la cabeza la puerta y casi al momento, salí corriendo de allí. Montar a caballo era una de las cosas que más me encantaban en la vida, era mi escape ante la realidad de mi casa. Cuando montaba, me sentía libre. Podía ir a donde quisiera, que no me importaba. Tenía el campo entero para mí y, al vivir un poco alejada de la ciudad, era mi única diversión. Había aprendido cuando apenas tenía cinco años y tras llegar Aníbal a trabar a la finca de padre, él me ayudó a ser un auténtico jinete.

Era mi única libertad en aquella tierra y aunque Nieves o Almudena no lo entendieran, aquella era la única manera en la que me podía librar también de sentirme como algo que no soy:

-¡Aníbal!

-Aquí- me llamó desde la puerta trasera, abriendo lo que parecía ser la caja de la montura- Mira, piel de primera calidad y cocido a mano. Como se nota que tienes dinero, cariño…- respondió enseñándome la montura.

-Envidioso- bromeé tomando la montura- Valla, es preciosa.

-Pues sí- asintió este cuando notó mi vestido- Wow… creo que es la primera vez que te veo con vestido, ¿cómo es posible?- bromeó, burlándose de mí un poco.- ¿A qué se debe la ocasión?

-Aníbal…- resoplé de nuevo dejando la montura a un lado para observar mi vestido de nuevo- Es solo cosa de Nieves. Sabes que tata viene hoy para comer, ¿no?- asintió- pues no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero ha conseguido que me ponga un vestido…

-Y si a ti no te gustan, ¿por qué la dejaste?- me encogí de hombros.

La verdad es que aquello era algo que no me había preguntado:

-Supongo que la necesidad de ser aceptada…

-¿Aceptada?- rió de repente Aníbal- Isabel, eres increíble de la manera en la que eres. Si necesitas cambiar para ser aceptada para poder encajar… entonces es que no han visto a la Isabel que se ha convertido poco a poco en una especie de hermana para mí…- aquello me hizo sonreír profundamente.

Aníbal era la única persona que parecía entenderme en aquel lugar. Desde el primer día que llegó a aquel lugar, congeniamos; y, como había dicho él, se había convertido poco a poco en una especie de hermano mayor para mí. Le encantaba cuando íbamos juntos al campo a montar a caballo. Él había sido el encargado de enseñarme todo lo que sabía sobre caballos y como mantenerlo. Simplemente, parecía que él era el único que veía como yo era, no como los otros querían que fuese:

-Aníbal… que haría yo sin ti- sonreí alzando mis brazos para abrazarlo.

-Morirte de aburrimiento seguramente…- sonrió devolviéndome el abrazo- ¿Por qué no sales y montas un poco para probar la montura?

-Me encantaría, pero creo que Nieves me mataría…- me encogí de hombros señalándole el vestido- Aunque me encantaría…

-Ve…- susurró en tono provocativo tomando la montura- Sabes que lo quieres…- reí ante aquello, odiaba cuando lo hacía, aunque en aquella ocasión lo que estaba haciendo es que quisiera- Vamos… solo diez minutos. Yo me ocupo de Nieves si viene a buscarte…. Además, tengo una muda que puedes utilizar…

Intenté ocultar la sonrisa, cuando no pude resistirme más.

-Está bien, pero si vuelvo y Nieves quiere matarme, te mato yo antes a ti…

Extendió la montura y sonrió:

-Segunda puerta a la izquierda- tomé la montura y salí corriendo para cambiarme.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan libre ante el poder cambiarme de ropa y sentirme más libre con la ropa de Aníbal. Estas aún me quedaba cuatro o cinco tallas más grandes. Aníbal era literalmente un armario a mi lado, pero aun así, lo niegue una chica o no, siempre, cualquier chica, se siente más libre con ropa más grande a la que lleva.

Salí corriendo hacia las caballerizas, que estaban un poco más alejada de la casa, amarré la montura sobre Trueno y en menos de dos minutos, estaba corriendo con Trueno sobre el campo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquello era lo que me gustaba, tener la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera alguien que yo hiciera. Aún tenía más de una hora para la comida, asique aproveché para ir a un lugar especial al que me encantaba ir cuando salía a montar: un pequeño estanque a menos de un kilómetro de la casa. Este estaba rodeado de pinos y en los días de verano, podías pasar las horas bajo sus ramas que no tenías calor, siempre me encantaba ir allí cuando tenía oportunidad; y esta, no la iba a desperdiciar.

Asique, cuando llegué, desmonté, até a Trueno y me dirigí hacia el agua. El sol se reflejaba en el estanque y hacía que una belleza extraña reinara en el lugar. Ayer había sido de ciudad, hoy sería de campo. Tranquilidad y soledad…. Aunque eso creía cuando de repente, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, alguien más había allí, y ese alguien, me estaba siguiendo.

Me giré y entonces la observé, era aquella chica, la del café. Noté entonces como mi corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa. No, no otra vez. No iba a sentirme de nuevo como lo había hecho. No me iba a sentir nerviosa, no iba a sentirme de nuevo hipnotizada por ella.

Al principio, creí que iba a acercarse, pero no. Solo se apoyó sobre un árbol y me observaba. Tenía que irme de allí. Por lo que empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia Trueno, no sin antes notar como me miraba y no apartaba su mirada cuando pasé delante de ella. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿me estaba siguiendo? No, simplemente era mi mente. ¿o no?

-Deja de seguirme- intenté decírselo por las buenas cuando escuché como me seguía, pero ella siguió. Me paré y suspiré- Mira, ciento lo que te dije en la cafetería, ¿ok? Lo siento…- me disculpé. Quizás, es solo lo que buscaba, había chicas así- ¿contenta?

Al principio intenté no mirarla a los ojos, pero cuando observé que no se movía, tuve que hacer contacto con sus ojos. De nuevo, allí estaban, claros como el agua, como me lo había encontrado el día anterior. ¿Por qué diantres aquella mujer me atraía tanto?

-No…- solo dijo, cuando sonrío.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?- tenía que terminar con aquello y si la única manera sabiendo lo que quería, entonces, era mejor saberlo.

Sonrío de nuevo con una extraña sonrisa:

-Quiero lo mismo que tú- de repente, un nudo se me hizo en el estómago y sentí el corazón como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho- ¿ o me equivoco?

No hacía mucho calor aquel día, pero en aquel momento, una extraña sensación de calor me llenó y hasta me entró mareo:

-Yo no quiero nada- evité mirarla a los ojos- Nada…- remarqué cuando me vi obligada a mirarla de nuevo- Solo que me dejes en paz…

Al principio, pareció no reaccionar, pero de repente, mostró de nuevo una sonrisa y desabrochó dos de los botones que su camisa tenía dejando a ver un poco de su pecho. Maldije mis ojos cuando ellos mismos se dirigieron hacia ellos, pero casi pude dar gracias cuando tomó mi mano y me obligó de nuevo a mirarla mientras esta posaba esta sobre su pecho, en la zona del corazón. Al principio, solo fue una sensación de calidez, pero luego, cuando más tiempo estuve sobre ella, más pude notar como lo que era su corazón, latía rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté intentando librarme, pero no me dejó.

-¿Sientes los latidos?- preguntó ignorando m pregunta- ¿Lo sientes?- asentí sin darme cuenta de lo que realmente hacía, aunque por suerte, el movimiento de cabeza no fue notorio, al menos, eso quería pensar- Es por ti…- dejó mi mano entonces libre, pero mi mano no se movió.

La miré sorprendida. ¿Realmente aquello había pasado? ¿Realmente estaba escuchando aquello? Miré de nuevo mi mano sobre su pecho y como si fuera una fuente ardiente, la quité rápidamente de allí y miré mis manos. Estaba temblando, estaba nerviosa.

-Aléjate de mí- y corriendo, tomé mi caballo y me marché corriendo de allí.

Podía notar mis manos que, aferradas a las correas de la montura, temblaban incluso cuando quería pararlas. Mi corazón latía muchísimo más rápido que lo normal y aunque ya no estaban sobre su pecho, podía notar ese mismo calor aún en él. No, podía pasar, no podía volver a pasar después de la última vez. No simplemente, no podía.

Nada más llegué de nuevo a la casa, Aníbal, que estaba terminando de dar de comer a los caballos, salió a mi encuentro cuando me vio blanca y empapada en sudor. Desde luego, aquel no era mi mejor aspecto aquella mañana.

-Isabel- tomó las riendas de trueno y me miró asustado- ¿Pasó algo? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.- negué, odiaba mentirle, pero en esta ocasión, era distinto.

-Estoy bien- sonreí esforzándome en ello- Es solo que creía que no llegaba.

-¿Segura?- asentí insistente.

- No te preocupes- le aseguré- voy a tomarme una ducha antes de que me vea Nieves y a arreglarme para comer con nuestra tía, ¿ok?

-Está bien…- no preguntó nada más, y se lo agradecí.

En aquel momento, aquello era lo último que lo último que querría hacer. Por lo que asegurándome de que Aníbal cuidaría de Trueno, corrí hacia mi cuarto y me encerré literalmente en él. Observé un momento mis manos de nuevo, aún temblaban.

Me miré en el espejo, venía toda sudada. Lo mejor es que me metiera bajo la ducha. Siempre se dice que una buena ducha de agua fría, enfría el temperamento y en aquel momento lo necesitaba. Me desnudé, puse la ropa de Aníbal fuera a parte, dando gracias que me hubiera subido el vestido, y me metí bajo una ducha de agua caliente que fue como sanación para una herida. Todos mis músculos se relajaron y sentí como por fin me relajaba, pero desgraciadamente, el agua no servía en mi mente. Aún la tenía allí, aferrada a mi mente. Su sonrisa picarona, como tomó mi mano y la posó sobre su pecho. La sensación que sentí, como, en efecto, me estaba gustando todo aquello. Me estaba gustando, y demasiado.

Posé mi mano sobre mi pecho y respiré profundamente, intentando relajarme, pero entre el latido de mi corazón y el recuerdo de ella; lo único que pasó es que de repente, la mente de ella, desnuda en el gimnasio, volviera a ella. Un hormigueo sentí de repente en mí ante aquella imagen y ante el tacto de mi mano sobre mi piel desnuda. ¿Me estaba excitando con aquella mujer? Imposible…, pero cierto. Mi mano había tomado el camino y cuando más pensaba en ella, más aumentaba el masaje sobre mis pechos, mi vientre…

-¡Isabel!- salté cuando escuché a Nieves.

Observé mi mano y suspiré… ¿qué estás haciendo, Isabel?


	3. solo un trabajo

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**Cristina**

-Creo que en efecto, a la chica le gusto…-respondí sentándome a su lado en el bar- Le gusto a Isabel…- aún sin saber cómo, pero, le gustaba.

-Te lo dije…- respondió Sebastián pasándome la botella para que me echara un poco de whiskey- A ella le gustan las chicas, tú estás buena, va a ser fácil- lo miré y aunque no sabía si reír o darle un guantazo, opté solo por reír.

-¿Era un cumplido?

Se encogió de hombros y terminó el poco de whiskey que le quedaba en el vaso:

-Tú sabrás…- río este- ¿Te sirvió el acercamiento de esta tarde?- asentí bebiendo un poco de whiskey que me serví en su vaso.

-Me sirvió.- volví a asentir- Al principio creía que iba a tomarme por una especie de acechadora, pero después resulta que fue cayendo poco a poco en ello- el whiskey calló como fuego en mi garganta, pero después de lo que había hecho, lo necesitaba.- y Ahora, ¿qué? No puedo seguirla a todos los lugares a los que valla… llegará un momento en el que me va a tomar por una auténtica acechadora.

Sebastián alzó su mano y me paró en el acto:

-Por ahora, la primera parte del plan está hecho… deja que cale ahora un poco- respondió este- Que piense en ti y demás. Ya te ayudaré yo a acercarte a ella, ¿ok?- asentí-Ahora… creo que tienes un cliente, ¿no?

-Sí, otro estúpido ricachón que quiere una acompañante- respondí mirando la hora- Será mejor que vuelva a casa y me valla cambiando. ¿Y tú?- pregunté mirando la botella- ¿seguirás de borrachera?

No me contestó cuando el sonido de un mensaje, nos cortó la conversación. Sebastián, medio borracho, consiguió sacarlo de su bolsillo y lo miró:

-Pues mira, tengo trabajo que hacer…- se levantó, casi cayéndose y me sonrió- Hasta… que nos veamos- y con esas palabras, se marchó.

La verdad es que nunca había sabido en donde trabajaba éste, ni me importaba, la verdad; pero después de verlo alguna que otra vez ir a trabajar de esta manera, me preguntaba de verdad donde trabajaría.

De todos modos, yo tenía mi propia vida y trabajo que hacer por lo que tomé la botella, no iba a desperdiciarla, y me marché a casa. Tenía trabajo, pero también cosas en las que pensar porque en aquel encuentro que había tenido con Isabel había descubierto no solo que podía gustarle a Isabel, sino que también podría a mí gustarme las chicas.

Cuando la vi allí, sonriente, disfrutando del campo, de la libertad que este te brinda, había sonreído. Quizás, éramos hasta parecidas. Podía notar en ella que le gustaba esa libertad, una libertad que yo también quería. Cuando hice que posara su mano sobre mi pecho, el corazón no me latía por nerviosismo o por cualquier cosa en la que pudiera pensar, sino porque ella era la que me ponía nerviosa. Era seguramente más joven que yo incluso, pero sin en cambio, me hacía sentir diferente cuando la veía cerca de mí… ¿me estaba gustando? ¿Me estaba quizás enamorando de ella? No sabía respuesta a aquello… ni siquiera si quería encontrarlas. Solo sabía una cosa, que si seguía con aquello, quizás, solo quizás, las encontraría.

Con más de un cuarto de botella vacía, me metí bajo la ducha y me preparé para la cita. Supuestamente, quería una acompañante para ir a una especie de cena que tenía con una ex pareja. La verdad es que aquella había sido la primera vez que me pedían algo así, iba a ser desde luego interesante de hacer.

Vestido roo con un cinturón negro en el centro y estaba preparada. Como un reloj, el chico llegó enseguida: Cesar Bravo, su nombre. Era un chico de unos treinta y pocos años con gran barba. La verdad es que era guapo si lo mirabas de cierta manera. Quizás, si me pedía después algo más, lo dejara. Si el chico es guapo, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?

-Cristina, ¿me equivoco?

-Tú debes de ser Cesar Bravo, ¿no es así?- le sonreí educadamente.- Sí, soy yo.

-Estupendo- sonrió nervioso- lo siento, es solo que esto es la primera vez que lo hago y estoy un poco nervioso. Mis hermanos, que son unos idiotas…- me extendió la mano caballerosamente.

-No te preocupe- dije tomándola- ya he pasado por esto- le mentí- yo le guiaré.- dije empezando a caminar junto con él- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Básicamente… cenar conmigo y darle celos a una chica…

-Cena y celos- sonreí- entendido- Cesar volvió a sonreír.

Aunque aquel era un trabajo de mierda, siempre soñé con encontrarme con alguien así; y en aquella ocasión, había encontrado el caso y, encima, el chico era un dulce, no estaba nada mal.

El restaurante era de dinero. Casi daba gracias por haber escogido un vestido ideal para ello, aunque cuando la gente fijó sus ojos sobre mí, casi pensé que no iba a ser tan ideal:

-¿Por qué me miran tanto?

-No es por ti- me aseguró cuando tomamos sitio- Es por mí… Soy un Bravo, mi familia posee más de la mitad de los campos de arado de la zona sur de la ciudad…- alcé las cejas sorprendida- Por eso no quiero que mucha gente lo sepa…- negué efusivamente.

-No te preocupes… Es solo que… me sorprendió- reí tomando la carta, todo lo que había allí era demasiado caro, menos mal que él pagaba- Entonces… ¿está la chica?

Cesar ojeó por el alrededor y negó:

-Parece que aún no- respondió tomando también la carta- Aunque aún estoy nervioso…

-No te preocupes- me tomé la libertad de tomarle la mano- La conseguirás de nuevo…

-¿Cómo…?- alcé las cejas, no hacía falta ser un cerebrito para saberlo- Entiendo- asintió cuando observé como se ponía tenso- está aquí- giré mi rostro hacia la puerta que quedaba en la zona de detrás de nosotros, casi al final para ver cual fue mi sorpresa, que era Almudena, la hermana de Isabel.

-¿Ella?- la señalé, a lo que asintió- No te preocupes- sonreí cuando observé que el camarero los traía a una mesa cercana, vamos a darles celos suficientes…- quizás, podría aprovechar aquella ocasión para aprender más sobre la familia de Isabel y así, saber cómo ganármela.

La verdad es que, al principio, era raro. Nunca había estado en la "cita ficticia". Siempre, lo mío había sido el "te manoteo para poder acostarme más tarde contigo" zona. Por primera vez en mi vida, la verdad es que amé aquella "cita". Cesar y yo hablábamos de tonterías mientras hacíamos como si fuéramos una pareja enamorada. De vez en cuando, miraba a Almudena disimuladamente y observaba que nos miraba furtivamente con su pareja. Quizás, podía hablar de ello con Isabel… ¿quién lo iba a decir? Quizás, hasta esta cita me pudiera servir para el trabajo que mantenía con Sebastián.

-Ha sido una noche increíble, Cristina- me agradeció Cesar nada más salimos del restaurante y volvimos a estar a solas- Almudena desde luego se ha sentido celosa… y todo gracias a ti.

-No hay de qué… es mi trabajo- me encogí de hombros- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- asintió- ¿Cuál es vuestra historia?- me había intrigado después de todo y el ser humano es curioso por naturaleza- Si quieres contármelo, si no… está bien- pero negó.

-Está bien- suspiró- Básicamente, es su padre… quiere acabar con nuestra familia y… como tiene a sus hijas tan controladas…

-Hizo que rompiera contigo- asintió- Lo siento, Cesar…

-No importa…- sonrió- Después de esta noche, creo que habré despertado en Almudena un poco de sentimiento. Lo único que desearía es que se revelara contra su padre- si que tendría que ser malo después de todo lo que estaba escuchando- A ver si tengo suerte.

-A ver- sonreí.

Luchando por amor… una buena forma de pasar la vida, se podría decir.

Al estar el restaurante cerca de mi piso, llegamos rápidamente y, como todos los trabajos, me volví hacia él. Ya era un poco la costumbre, girarme al cliente y preguntar si quiere llegar hasta el final.

Sorprendentemente, Cesar no fue como los otros:

-Ha sido increíble, Cristina- volvió a insistir- Si quiero tener otra cita… ficticia- rió- ¿podría llamarte de nuevo?- sonreí lentamente y asentí.

-Para ti estaré disponible cuando quieras- le asentí- Entonces- volví a mirar la fachada y de nuevo a él- ¿Todo por hoy?- asintió.

-Todo por hoy- repitió cuando me posó sus labios sobre mi mejilla como beso de buenas noches- Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches- sonreí.

"¿Por qué no son todos los chicos como él?" pensé nada más lo vi dar la vuelta a la esquina. Suspiré. Había ganado quinientos y sol por ir a cenar con él y darle algunos celos a una ex novia. Después de todo, la verdad es que no me podía quejar.

-¡Dejadlo en paz!- aquella voz- Él no ha hecho nada. Asique que demando que lo dejéis en paz- era Isabel.

Anduve un poco más y unos metros más adelante, por el lado contrario al que habíamos venido, estaba ella y, por lo que podía ver, discutiendo con un hombre y dos o tres chicos, casi tres veces ella. Desde luego, parecía que aunque era bajita, era también matona.

-He dicho que no- respondió el tipo, tranquilo, con voz casi de maniaco- Ahora, vete- Isabel fue a alzarle la mano para pegarle una cachetada cuando el tipo fue muchísimo más rápido y la paro.

Al principio, he de confesar que quise correr, pero luego mi conciencia hablo y me paró. Si me metía iba a acabar o muerta, o violada por aquellos tipos y, la verdad, era mejor dejar a los machitos a parte; pero, ¿qué pasaría con Isabel?

Esta intentó deshacerse de su mano, pero el tipo la tenía atrapada fuertemente por su brazo fuerte brazo. Miré mi monedero. ¿llamar a la policía? Vendrían muy tarde.

-Te dejaré correr y mejor que no te alcance, ¿ok?- rió como un psicópata, pero sin dejarla libre- Una- seguía agarrada a él- Dos- me estaba entrando miedo por ella- y… tres…- fue entonces cuando la dejó que se fuera, al igual que el nudo que noté que se había formado en mi estómago. ¿Por qué diantres me preocupaba tanto?- A por ella…

Observé entonces y de repente observé como Isabel corría rápidamente para librarse de ellos sin saber que hacer. Observé mi puerta, podría irse por la puerta trasera, aunque tendría que saltar una valla. De todos modos, la salvaría y, ya de paso, mi trabajo.

Empujé la puerta con el pie cuando observé como se paraba casi en frente de esta, aprovechando la casi oscuridad que había, la agarré por detrás, posando una mano sobre su boca para que no gritara y otro brazo alrededor de ella para traerla dentro de casa. La verdad es que al principio pensé que pesaría más, pero era tan fácil de manejar que casi daba gracia.

La empujé dentro de casa y cerré la puerta tras ella. Esta me miró de repente asustada cuando fue a abrir la boca y se la tapé con los dedos haciendo que la misma mirada de sorpresa que en la mañana me había puesto, volviera a sus ojos. Podrían estar aún fuera, lo mejor era que la sacara pronto de allí:

-Vamos, utilizaremos la puerta trasera de mi casa- le avisé tomándola de la mano.

-Espera, espera- con ambas manos, me agarró mi mano y me estiró hacia ella- No… no puedo dejar que te metas aquí… es peligroso.

-Será un placer ayudarte- volví a mostrarle aquella sonrisa que cada vez me sorprendía la facilidad con la que le hacía y le indiqué con la cabeza- No sé qué le habrás hecho, pero es mejor que una sola persona no se enfrente a cuatro como los de ahí afuera…

Fui de nuevo a llevarla, cuando de nuevo, Isabel me paró:

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre…

-Cristina- sonreí- encantada, Isabel- se sorprendió al oír que sabía su nombre.- Y ahora, vamos…

Volví a estirar de ella, pero como los últimos intentos, volvió a pararme en seco estirándome:

-Si me ayudas, te vas a involucrar en esto- suspiré y la miré, si ella supiera.

-En realidad, ya lo estoy más de lo que quisiera.- y aunque nunca sabré si fue el momento o valla dios a saber que era, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la besé.

El sentimiento fue raro porque al principio, sentí que era otro beso más, pero algo en mi interior, hizo que mi estómago hormigueara. Fue un beso rápido, pero a la vez, cálido y, aunque me pudiera molestar decirlo, me gustó. Casi odié que Isabel, asustada ante lo que estaba pasando, se echara hacia atrás.

Sonreí al ver que no solo era yo la que estaba nerviosa, si no que había conseguido poner a Isabel. Le había gustado y juzgar por su manera de volverse, roja como un tomate, lo había disfrutado. Sonreí una vez más antes de recordar que no solo nosotras dos existíamos en aquel momento, había una pandilla de matones buscándola.

-La… puerta…- le indiqué con la cabeza.

-La puerta- asintió corriendo hacia ella sin decirme alguna palabra más.

Observé como se iba y de nuevo, volví a sonreír, pero esta sonrisa no fue como las demás. Era más al estilo la que te queda cuando consigues besar a la persona que te ha gustado durante toda la vida. ¿Sería Isabel esa persona?

Toqué mis labios con los dos. Aún podía sentir su sabor, su calor y como está al principio me había devuelto el beso, aunque se había echado atrás al final. Suspiré ¿de verdad me había gustado? Era guapa, guerrera y… ¿me protegía?

-¡Olvídalo, Cristina!- me obligué a gritarme.

Iba a tomarla. Además, por mucho que yo quisiera, lo nuestro iba a ser imposible. Por lo poco que podía saber de ella, sabía que éramos de dos mundos distintos y que si alguna vez lo nuestro podía ser, nunca podría llegar a ser verdad. Tenía que ver la verdad. Además, cuando le digas la verdad, lo único que te quedara es que te pegue una buena torta y la que terminaría con el corazón roto sería en este caso, yo. No, Isabel iba a ser un trabajo más. Un trabajo que me iba a servir para poder decirle adiós para siempre a mi trabajo como puta. Sol iba a ser un trabajo, nada más.


End file.
